Blank Space
by Rustjacque
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces te has quedado con las ganas de decir algo? Guardar los sentimientos, o las palabras puede ser el peor error que jamás puedas perdonarte. Definitivamente ella planeaba ser sincera tan solo esa vez; pero las cosas no salieron bien. Cade. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Te mire a los ojos, ese par esmeralda con destellos zafiro, en el que me encanta sumergirme cada vez que puedo, y admirar esa seductora mirada que tienes cuando quieres robarme un beso, o aquella de seriedad total cuando alguien me ha tratado mal, incluso esa llena de ternura cuando te das cuenta que el tiempo de vernos ya dio fin.

Todas ellas...esas miradas en las que me pierdo nuevamente cada que los veo, como tantas veces desde que comencé a sentirme atraída por ti cuando tenía miedo del que dirán...de tu rechazo.

Aquel tiempo en el que me sentía una estúpida pensando que yo jamás estaría a tu altura , y ahora imagino tus gruesos labios mientras recuerdo como amo morderlos; su dulzura, su suavidad, y lo bien que se sienten aquellos besos desmedidos en la oscuridad de las sabanas que cubren el acto más sincero de amor.

Se perfectamente como gustas de torturarme alejándote cuando ansío morder tus labios y aún sigo sin saber cómo es tan difícil no encontrar una razón para no querer hacerlo

¡SI ERES TAN DESEABLE! y me doy cuenta que es imposible...tu misma lo has dicho...siempre lo haces.

—Te esquivo porque siempre lo intentas en lugares inoportunos— Casi puedo oír tu voz ahora mismo.

Pero lo que no entiendes es que los he deseado por tanto tiempo y en cuanto son míos...las ganas de devorarte no pueden ser controladas, así que ahora que ya has llegado a este punto lee atentamente solo eso pido...son mis razones y espero puedas entenderme.

"Quiero besarte porque… eres… la persona más bella que conozco, confieso que eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en lo poco que he vivido...bueno junto con Mister pulpo.

Vamos bromeo con eso...en realidad tu eres lo mejor…

Tú eres más importante y mucho más linda que el pobre muñeco.

Siento algo muy fuerte por ti, que no había sentido nunca por nada ni por nadie, y pensé que no existía la persona que pudiese hacerme sentir así.

Y ¡Boom! tu apareciste como una enorme mariposa negra...no, no es un insulto, tu podrías ser de toda la gama de colores y seguirías siendo tan bella a mis ojos, es que fuiste una mezcla terrible de emociones, te tuve miedo...miedo de enamorarme y asfixiarme en tus alas... Vaya que la vida te golpea duro con el amor. Te juro que sonar cursi es lo que menos quiero en la vida, pero de verdad te digo que has sido un ángel en mi vida, eres para mí, y además el ángel más bello de todos… Solo quiero besarte porque me gustas y tus labios son la cosa más dulce que he probado en mi vida

"Quiero besarte por que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie."

Atentamente tu novia Cat.

La joven dueña de esa vieja carta la envolvía con cuidado mientras la devolvía a su bolsillo; respiraba hondo y caminaba con pasos firmes a una casa de fachada intimidante, con adornos de mármol y estatuas un tanto atemorizantes.

Toco la puerta y sin poder tomar oxigeno; contemplo con tristeza a quien le abría la puerta.

—¡Jade!— La sonrisa de la latina era enorme, se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo sin notar esa mirada llena de tristeza.

—pasa no te vemos hace años, que sorpresa. —Su alegría le consume con rabia, si tan solo tiempo atrás hubiera aceptado que amaba a una chica no sentiría esa mísera nube negra sobre ella.

—¿Esta Cat?

Su voz es débil casi inaudible, Tori permanece sonriente ignorante de la relación que su actual novia y prometida; tuvo con la chica parada frente a ella.

—Claro, pero yo voy de salida así que puedes pasar; seguro Cat te esperaba.

La pelinegra suspiró mientras asentía, dejando a la dueña de la casa despedirse con otro de sus gestos alegres y desaparecer por la entrada.

La casa es inmensa y a simple vista se puede observar lo costoso de los detalles y muebles del interior.

Caminó hasta la sala pues podía jurar que de ahí provenía una de las melodías más dulces que había escuchado en el pasado.

Cat se encontraba vestida de forma muy cómoda, con una camiseta blanca y un short de tela con estampado de puntos rojos.

Le enternecía ver que a pesar de todo el daño que quizás pudo causarle, ella no perdía su dulzura y aire infantil con el pasar de los años.

—Cat, te ves muy linda hoy…

La nombrada soltó un pequeño grito y luego giró su cabeza en dirección a la pelinegra.

—Me has asustado, ¿Cuánto llevas ahí parada?

Más que pregunta parecía un reclamo, pero Jade no planeaba tardar mucho en su charla.

Dejando escapar toda la angustia que le había llevado hasta ahí liberó su lengua para poder dejar salir las palabras.

—Supe que Tori y tú están por casarse…

Cat miro al suelo mientras torcía un mechón de su pelo.

—¿Por eso me pediste venir? Creí que solo querías felicitarnos.

El silencio era lo único que se encontraba presente tras esas palabras.

—Yo vine a entregarte algo que es tuyo desde siempre.

La pelirroja la miró sin comprender, hasta que Jade estiró su mano mostrando un papel rosa arrugado.

—Esa carta es…

—Sí, la misma carta que me arrojaste cuando te dije que me iría a Canadá con Beck.

La pelirroja sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, justo como es vez.

—¿Piensas devolvérmela? ¿Podrías ser así de insensible con lo que fuimos?

Esta vez las palabras lastimaron a la pelinegra, que simplemente volvió a meter la carta en su bolsillo.

—Esa era la razón por la que vine, pero lo que te pertenece es esto.

Extendió otra carta, se miraba menos dañada que la de Cat; la dejo en sus manos y dio media vuelta.

—Intenta dártela cuando me mude…pero entonces las vi, Tori te estaba besando y tú parecías feliz; entonces comprendí que podías ser feliz con quien quisieras, y yo terminaba sobrando. —Sentenció.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, pero se negó a llorar, simplemente se marchó por donde había llegado.

Cat sentía un extraño vacío mientras desdoblaba con cuidado la carta, la caligrafía era de Jade no había duda.

_Cat:_

_Te recuerdo como lo mereces, y como lo seguirás mereciendo en contra de cualquier acción que cometas y me mate._

_Porque eres mi musa, musa de todos. Algún día me jure no compartirte con alguien más, mi conciencia me decía que no, porque eras solo mía, siempre andante, pero no._

_No fue así y está bien, cariño las musas son para gozar y yo, te sufría..._

_Te sufría tanto, que mi pulso aumentaba, pero creí que era por tu llegada y no, era por tu cercanía con el inframundo._

_Mírame, estoy llena de mierda, vacía entre mis letras y mis versos inagotables, aquellos que denotan indiferencia y odio, aquellos que nunca llegaron a ti._

_¡Impotencia! Impotencia de no poder tenerte junto a mí, pero estabas tan cerca..._

_Ojala pudiera llenar mi cuerpo de satisfacción y mirarte sonreír, mirar esas bellas pupilas._

_Volver a sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, de tu mirada en el horizonte, de tus manías bizarras,_

_Inocencia y dulzura, eso fuiste, eres y serás tú._

* * *

**NA:**

One shot o lo que sea :) si les gusto quizás podría hacer un segundo capitulo.

Viva el CADEEEEE! ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de ellas.


	2. Chapter 2

Porque convencida de sus reviews, aquí traigo otro capítulo y quizás continué a otro más.

Disfruten o tírenme tomates si así lo desean.

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece es propiedad de Nickelodeon, el poema y la canción tampoco.**

* * *

Quizás todo el mundo está en tu contra y, cuando intentas simplemente ser feliz, algo sucede…

La perfección que buscas en esta vida, no existe, el dolor es puro y la alegría es por instantes. Hoy estoy bien, soy feliz y sonrió, pero no tengo idea de las personas que están alrededor de mí; si alguien descubrió que tiene cáncer y finge ser fuerte ante la noticia, o si alguien fue botado por su novia, o incluso rechazado sin darle oportunidad, o quizás esa mujer de vestido raro pudo perder a un bebe…

Un sinfín de cosas, la lista podría seguir y seguir… nadie sabe del dolor ajeno y mucho menos cuando intentamos ocultarlo, porque a algún genio se le ocurrió decir que llorar es de débiles…

Nadie quiere ser débil en esta vida, porque el débil se considera cobarde… poco útil… estorbo…

Cuántas cosas así he escuchado a lo largo de esta vida que es todo menos plena, a mí me ha dado hoy un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad; he dejado atrás un peso y era aquella carta que le di a Cat.

Ni siquiera me quede a ver su rostro tras leerla, salí caminando a paso veloz y deje las lágrimas difuminar el camino sin rumbo que tomé. Camine y camine hasta que mis piernas ya no lo soportaron.

Había llegado a uno de los barrios más alejados de la ciudad, cerca de la frontera de los Ángeles, estaba tranquila. Cuando viajé, no llevaba conmigo muchas maletas, así que tan solo tenía que tomar un autobús que fuera en dirección a ese lugar que en la adolescencia pude llamar casa.

Y entonces comenzaron estas divagaciones…

El amor de mi vida se casaría en pocos días, mi cabeza parecía querer explotar y mis ojos rojos e hinchados del llanto, me daban el aspecto más terrible que podía aparentar.

Las personas cerca de la parada del autobús, me evitaban o simplemente "susurraban" algún comentario acerca de mi apariencia.

No esperas dañar a nadie con un comentario tan simple como: "parece que se ha drogado" o "huele algo mal".

Sí, he sudado al caminar largo rato sin rumbo… sí, he llorado tanto y me siento tan fuera del mundo que seguro tengo la peor pinta.

Pero no da el derecho a nadie de llamarme drogadicta, o pordiosera. Hablamos sin pensar el daño que podríamos hacer, en este momento quiero morder mi lengua al saber que, más de una vez, juzgué a algún vagabundo o indigente.

No todos están así porque lo desearon.

El sonido del autobús deteniéndose de forma descuidada asusta a todos, menos a mí que sigo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

Subo al final y el conductor es la primera persona que lo pregunta.

—¿Te encuentras bien muchacha?

Quién diría que alguien como él lo preguntaría, solo asiento y el continúa el trayecto sin más reproches, pero agradezco un poco de humanidad de su parte.

Hay pocas personas en el autobús, así que busco un asiento lo más lejano de las miradas, al fondo en la ventanilla solo está un joven que parece llevar tiempo durmiendo.

Me siento algo alejada de él e inspecciono mis bolsillos para encontrar mi reproductor de música, me pongo los audífonos esperando perderme en la melodía aleatoria que estoy por iniciar.

Es triste como el mundo parece burlarse de ti con las coincidencias, la canción comienza con una música alegre, pero la letra es todo lo contrario.

_Talking to myself in your mirror  
She's gonna lose me now  
You're gonna lose me now  
Think about yourself, think about sunday  
She's gonna lose me now_

A veces quisiera poder lanzar mi celular por la ventana sin ningún remordimiento, es injusto como de todas las melodías posibles, podía ser aquella y el coro era lo que sabía perfectamente que dolería…

_I've got this sadness disease_

_How you gonna cure me?_

_Look at what you've done, it's so simple_

Suspiro cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome en sueños, en los que solo puedo ver a esa pequeña joven de cabello rojizo y de sonrisa eterna; entrelazar su mano con la mía y pararse ligeramente de puntitas para depositar un dulce beso, su estatura me llena de ternura a ella le provoca un puchero cuando me alejo de sus labios.

Y de repente la pesadilla llega y desaparece frente a mis ojos… se esfuma y solo veo neblina… Lejos, se comienza a escuchar el eco de una voz y un temblor extraño me aturde, despertándome.

—¿Jade West? ¡Soy uno de tus más grandes fans!

El joven que dormía ahora está despierto sacudiendo mi hombro, me mira con una enorme alegría en sus ojos y, en el fondo, solo agradezco que me despertara de aquel mal sueño.

Le firmo la camiseta que lleva puesta con una pluma que me ha prestado, es ahora cuando noto que esta lleva la imagen de la última película que ayude a producir.

Tras esto, al fin me bajó del autobús a solo una cuadra de casa, mi padre está de viaje y nadie me espera, o eso creí, cuando puedo distinguir lo que me hace dudar sobre si estoy soñando aun.

—Jade…

Su voz suena tan real cuando llego a su lado que, simplemente, dejo que siga deleitándome con su sonido.

—Te fuiste tan de repente, que lo único que pude hacer fue intentar seguirte; quizás con la esperanza de encontrarte aquí. Conociéndote, no te gustan mucho los hoteles, supuse que te quedarías en tu antigua casa.

Su voz temblaba, ella no se había parado por aquí en años, seguro le traía un sinfín de recuerdos…

La primera vez… el primer beso, las risas y "las pijamadas", todas esas cosas son una revolución de sentimientos que terminan devolviéndome esas ganas de entrar a casa y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Ahora la quiero lejos, para que pueda olvidarme y se case con quien le hace feliz.

—¿Puedes por lo menos mirarme?

Parecía triste.

—¿Porque me seguiste?

Es lo único que puedo decir, ella se ríe y mira a su alrededor como si estuviera por confesar un crimen.

—Todos estos años, esperaba que volvieras por mí...

Me asombra escuchar eso y me hace sentir como una completa idiota.

—Nunca apareciste, así que pensé que lo nuestro no había significado nada para ti; seguí con mi vida como lo hacen todas las personas, pero tu tendías a volver cuando estaba segura de haberte olvidado al fin… en entrevistas, en la televisión, nombrada en eventos a los que era invitada, o incluso al pasar por las librerías y ver que promocionaban tu nuevo Best Seller de terror.

La notaba tensa y podía observar lo molesta que comenzaba a ponerse.

—Yo...

—No hables, solo escucha —me interrumpió.

—Quizás soy novia de Tori y ella es la elección correcta; la atenta, dulce y la que compartió un sinfín de cosas conmigo tras tu partida, pero jamás podrá ser tú... y ella lo sabe.

Mi sonrisa vuelve y solo me acerco a darle un abrazo, estrujándola fuertemente como si estuviera por desaparecer y yo no quiero que se marche de nuevo.

Ella corresponde el abrazo, aferrándose de la misma forma a mi cuerpo, yo aspiro su aroma recordando lo dulce que puede ser.

—Si te huyes de nuevo, no voy a volver a buscarte. —Termina por sollozar.

—Si te quedas conmigo no tendré por qué huir de nuevo.

El silencio vuelve y la arrastro a la seguridad de la casa… para poder besarla en esa seguridad, darle el amor que se mereció desde siempre.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma lenta mientras le pertenecía y ella se volvía de plumas, suave y cálida.

Y me di cuenta que no haces el amor… el amor te hace, te moldea y te destruye a su antojo; te arrastra y te lleva al límite explotando en un instante, el amor deja marcas y suele doler por instantes, pero definitivamente le disfrutas, así es… no se hace… Tú le perteneces al amor.

A la mañana siguiente yo no quiero que todo termine y ella sigue dormida en mi cama; toda ésta extraña y bizarra situación me recuerda a un viejo poema, ¿cómo era que iba?… Ah, sí…

_Yo te cerré la puerta, y tú la abriste, y te acercaste a mí con timidez, con tu sonrisa de muchacha triste que va a una fiesta por primera vez. Y ahora sé que el amor entró contigo, mujer que, hecha de amor y para amar, tienes la doble cualidad del trigo: pan en la mesa y carne en el altar. Y ahora me da temor la puerta abierta, aunque por ella entró el amanecer... Pero esta vez voy a cerrar la puerta para que no te puedas ir, mujer._

Cierro mis ojos cansada de pensar, hundiéndome en todo menos en la realidad.

* * *

**NA:**

Hola, gracias por leer este proyecto que al principio solo pintaba para one-shot, pero creo que sí me parece bien darle continuación.

Un gran saludo a MookieRoo mi beta tester por excelencia.

La canción es_ Sadness Disease de Urban Cone._ (recomiendo escucharla yo la adoro)

Y el poema _La puerta de José Ángel Buesa._

**MookieRoo:** XDDD he muerto con tu review, claro conti aquí está; maldíceme lo que quieras madre #YEllaLoSabe

**LittleRock17:** ;c soy mexicana para mi es Señor pulpo! xD okay me calmo, pues nada disfruta el fic del mal :v.

**Jime:** ¿Justo en el corazón? No te imaginas lo que será este fic, sigue leyendo sé que también me cagaras a trompadas como Caro. Sobre lo que dices :v quizás…xD porque eso sería hacerlo mucho más largo.

**Nuzio Guerrero:** Este es mi tipo de género para escribir, definitivamente tenía que continuar un segundo capítulo, debo pasarme por tu historia pronto pues con la escuela no he podido ver tus actualizaciones. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

_No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que toque este fic, la realidad es que esto lo tenia escrito muchísimo tiempo atrás; pero no quería agregarle nada y dejar como final el capitulo anterior. Hoy volví a leerlo y me digne a encontrar lo que había escrito como continuación, es lo que están por leer. Solo puedo decir que falta una parte más y sera el final espero les guste... por cierto no esperen un final dulce._

**_DISCLAIMER: Victorious no me pertenece es propiedad de Nickelodeon._**

* * *

Hace tiempo atrás, cuando tenía ocho años quizás, me gustaba jugar cerca de la orilla de la enorme piscina que estaba en la casa de mi padre; tal vez no era tan grande pero para alguien de ocho años, lo fue.

Él siempre me reprendía molesto, temía que yo sin saber nadar, cayera al agua y me ahogara…nunca escuche su advertencia, hasta un día que olvide atar mis agujetas. Torpemente tropecé con ellas y termine en la parte honda de la piscina, pataleaba con todas mis fuerzas intentado no hundirme, pero entre más quería pedir ayuda a gritos más agua tragaba.

El miedo porque todo acabara en ese pequeño accidente, me recorrió todo el cuerpo y entre más me hundía…más me entorpecía el miedo; justo como en este momento…

_"Eres una idiota"_

He pasado recriminándome, insultándome, mintiéndome…todos estos años; mi miedo a amar terminaba hundiéndome en la soledad, esa de la que tanto creía "huir" con mis pataleadas llenas de torpeza.

Llegue a casa del trabajo relativamente temprano, buscando mi cama para sucumbir al dominio de Morfeo, pero no logre hacerlo pues el sonido peculiar de una notificación del teléfono lo hacía palpitar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Esta semana el impulso por hacer pedazos mi celular lanzándolo por la ventana, ha sido más recurrente de lo que yo he deseado…y es que ¿qué podía esperar del nombre que aparecía en pantalla?

Era un mensaje de Beck…y en realidad preferiría que fuera de la mismísima Victoria Vega, ambos tenían la misma insignificancia para mí, aunque al menos, Vega podría felicitarme en su mensaje…

"Me entere de que asistirás a la boda de la pareja de azúcar, si necesitar ir a dar una vuelta y despejar tu mente yo estaré por Los Ángeles mañana."

¿Qué podía ser peor? Que el ex novio que usaste para independizarte y alejarte de tus padres, ahora sea el único que parece querer ser un amigo sincero…

O en su defecto, que la chica de la que terriblemente sigues enamorada aunque hayan pasado años, planeara con su actual novia (ahora prometida), dejarte hacerla suya… algo que siempre anhelast; para luego dejar una estúpida nota en tu cama a la mañana siguiente cuando esperabas verla a ella.

"Y ella lo sabe…"

¡Claro que lo sabía! –grito llena de frustración, hundiéndome más en esa piscina imaginaria.

Cat le había dicho a Tori que me diría adiós, que cerraría ese ciclo…si le permitía estar una última vez conmigo. Vaya sorpresa que me lleve en la mañana de ese día cuando me dijo que "eso" no se volvería a repetir.

¿Alguna vez han tenido el impulso de abofetear o insultar, quizás besar a esa persona que te gusta?

En el fondo quizás me lo merecía…yo también termine con ella y luego aparente la felicidad eterna al lado de Beck.

¿Por qué habría yo de recriminarle? ¿De juzgar su jugarreta conmigo?

Sabía perfectamente que yo había jugado primero con sus sentimientos, pero… vamos de aquella piscina logre salir sola, ahora no era diferente y ambas podíamos jugar al juego de la manzana en discordia. Porque eso parezco ahora…

La única chica en la faz de la tierra de robarle la esposa a Cat soy yo. No me importa ser la peor arpía del universo, porque en el fondo de todos mis sentimientos mi egoísmo es contra Tori, porque yo preferiría que Cat este sola a verla a su lado… o al mío ahora que soy tan autodestructiva y todo lo que alguna vez anhele con ella no es más que esperanzas de niña pasando por etapa de "luna de miel".

Ya saben esa en la que el primer amor "ideal" parece ser perfecto y a la persona no le miras ni un solo defecto. Dios que ganas de vomitar me da solo de pensar que alguna vez Tori y ella estuvieron en esa etapa.

Fidelidad no tienen, no creo que eso de "terminar un ciclo" sea la realidad. ¿Cuál sería el rostro de Tori si yo asistiera a su boda mañana? ¿Fingiría felicidad?... ¿Qué puedes sentir al ver a alguien que hace gemir más veces a tu novia que tú en toda una vida?

Y ahí estaba, escondida debajo de tanto miedo una vez más saliendo del ahogamiento… la maldad que tanto me había costado construir en mi misma, volvió con un solo deseo.

Ver la cara de Victoria Vega mientras beso a su tierna esposa...

* * *

**Es corto pero insisto ya lo tenia escrito hace tiempo, espero les guste dejen review :) contestare por PM y a los Guest por aquí.**


End file.
